That's a Hot Back
by Vanann
Summary: Stefan finds himself drawn to the young Bennett witch. While Bonnie is trying to figure out what the new kid wants. You should be warned that although Elena will definitely be crushing on Stefan, he will not be returning her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third fanfic. If it sucks, sorry. Feel free to review and tell me so, no hard feelings. If you like it, same deal. I have decided to dabble in different Bonnie pairings. One will be Bamon, one Stefonnie, and one will be Klonnie. Here's the third, enjoy... Or don't. I'm not your mother.**

 **Pairing: Stefonnie**

 **Synopsis: Stefan finds himself drawn to the young Bennett witch. While Bonnie is trying to figure out what the new kid wants. You should be warned that although Elena will definitely be crushing on Stefan, he will not be returning her feelings. There's no cemetery scene between the two of them.**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I do not own TVD, nor do I own any of the characters. If I did, Bonnie would have been treated like the goddess that she was.**

 **That's a Hot Back**

Stefan smirked while listening to the two girls discuss him. "Please look again. I think you will see that everything is there."

"So it is." The school administrator had a dazed look in her eyes. "It looks like that will be it Mr. Salvatore."

"Thank you."

"Please be hot," he heard one of the girls whisper as he started to turn around. His not beating heart jumped in his chest. 'She's gorgeous. My god, those eyes.'

Bonnie smiled to herself, because she was right, he was hot. Once she noticed he was looking at her, she blushed, gave him a small smile, and then rushed off. 'Here's to a new school year! Maybe that prediction I made to Elena this morning will come true.'

SBSBSBSBSB

After running into the human Katherine clone, outside of the men's bathroom he was certain she was not a threat. She seemed to be just like every other teenage girl. 'Well,' he thought to himself, 'not _every_ teenage girl.' Clearly that emerald eyed beauty had done a number on him. He couldn't help but want to know more about her.

He walked into his history class and sat down, only to realize that both the clone and the beauty were in the same class. While he stared at the girl, the clone kept sneaking peaks at him. All the while a sandy blonde jock was staring at the clone. 'This should be an interesting class.'

"Um… a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." She answered the teacher, pulling Stefan out of his daze.

"Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Bennett." Mr. Tanner looked around the classroom. "Mr. Donovan, would you like to take the opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?"

"That's okay, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." The class laughed.

"Elena? Surely you can enlighten us on one of the town's most historic events."

"I'm sorry, I don't know," replied the clone, or Elena as Mr. Tanner said.

"I was willing to be lenient last year, for obvious reasons, but personal reasons ended with summer break."

Clearly this guy was a douche. "There were 346 casualties, unless you are counting civilians."

"That's correct, Mr?"

"Salvatore."

"Any relation to the original settlers here in Mystic Falls?"

"Distant."

"Very good, except there were no civilian casualties in this battle."

"Actually there were 27 civilian casualties. Confederate soldiers fired on the church believing it to be hiding weapons, but they were wrong. It's a night of great loss. The founders' records are stored in civil hall if you want to brush up on your facts, Mr. Tanner."

Clearly he did not like being embarrassed, because when Stefan answered another of his questions, with a quip about being good with numbers, he tried to challenge him. Unfortunately for the teacher, all he did was embarrass himself. Teachers like this just make Stefan mad. Why do they feel the need to try to embarrass their students?

The clone, no, Elena looked back at him with a quick smile of thanks. Stefan gave her a quick head nod and proceeded to go back to watching the Bennett girl. 'She must be a descendant of Emily's. That reminds me, I should stop by Sheila's for a visit."


	2. Chapter 2

"His name is Stefan Salvatore. He lives with his uncle up at the old Salvatore boarding house. He hasn't lived here since he was a kid. Military family, so they moved around a lot. He's a Gemini and his favorite color is blue."

"You got all of that in one day?"

Caroline Forbes laughed, "Oh, please. I got all of that between third and fourth period. We're planning a June wedding."

Bonnie just shook her head at her friend, while laughing as Matt walked up. Caroline left them to it, and walked from the table. She saw who was coming in and made a beeline for him.

He walked into the Mystic Grill and the first person he noticed was Bonnie. He smiled and was about to make his way over when his path was blocked by a blonde female.

"Hi! My name is Caroline. Caroline Forbes. And you're Stefan Salvatore, right?"

"Uh, yes. That's right."

The door to the grill opened again and in walked Elena. She saw Caroline and Stefan immediately. "Caroline, hi!" Things between her and Caroline had always been slightly strained, especially since her parents' death. They just seemed like they could never quite get in sync with one another.

"Elena, it's so good to see you out." She lost some of her previous confidence, "Have you, um, met Stefan?"

"No, I haven't. Hi, I'm-"

"Elena, yes I know. We have history together."

"And English and French." Elena started to blush, realizing that may have been a creepy thing to say.

"Right." Stefan kind of nods and looks between the two girls. "I was going to-"

"Did you want to sit with us?" Caroline, might be insecure around Elena but there was no way should would pass up an opportunity.

"Yeah. You should totally sit with us. We can catch you up on all things Mystic Falls."

Stefan smirked, knowing that they would be sitting with Bonnie. He didn't even have to come up with an excuse to talk to her. He agreed and followed the girls to Bonnie's table.

"Bonnie, Matt, this is Stefan. He's going to be sitting with us."

Bonnie had seen Elena blush while talking to Stefan, and lost the hope that was born when he was staring at her outside of the office. She was used to guys losing interest in her as soon as they met Caroline or Elena, and she had made peace with it. "Hi, Stefan. I'm Bonnie, and you got lucky."

"Why is that," he replied with a inquisitive smile.

"Because my friends and I are awesome!" Everyone laughed and seemed to relax slightly. All except for one.

Matt had also noticed the brief interaction between his ex and Stefan. He still had hopes that Elena and him would get back together. "Hey man, I'm Matt."

"Hi."

Caroline jumped in before the lag in conversation could become noticeable. "So, Stefan… Why did your family move here?"

"Well, my parents passed away, so I'm living with my uncle Zach."

"I'm so sorry. I understand how hard that is," Elena said with an understanding smile. This endeared her to Stefan even more, at least he would understand.

Bonnie sent him a look that managed to be empathetic without being pitying. "Thanks. I uh, didn't mean to bring the mood down. How about a different topic; what's there to do around here?"

"Oh," Caroline smiled, "there's a party out near the falls tomorrow. You totally have to come! Everyone who's anyone is going."

Stefan leaned in towards the table and sent Bonnie a mischievous smile. "Are you going?"

Elena furrowed her brow in confusion. 'Wait, does he like _Bonnie_?' Elena thought in disappointment. Caroline sat up straighter and grinned, 'Wait! He likes Bonnie!' Although she was slightly disappointed, she couldn't help but be excited for her friend. Matt was drumming his fingers on the table.

Bonnie, on the other hand, was not disappointed or excited. She was just plain confused, 'Wait, does he _like_ … me?' Bonnie briefly glanced at the others before looking back at Stefan to respond. "Um, yes. Yes, I'll be there. Why? Did you need a ride?" Clearly, that had to be why he asked. She probably looks like the dependable friend who would totally be the designated driver. She usually is, and she can't fault him. At least he wants to be smart and safe.

Caroline shook her head in frustration that Bonnie was so clueless. Elena sighed, because of course that was it. Matt was oblivious to the others' frustration and confusion.

Stefan cleared his throat. "No, I don't need a ride. But I could pick _you_ up and take you to the party… That is, if you want."

"Oh!" She saw Elena's disappointed face and went to reply, "Actually, I don't need-"

"Ow! Caroline, what did you kick me for?!" Matt grabbed his shin and started rubbing it.

Caroline blushed profusely. "I'm so sorry, Matty! I meant to just stretch my leg. I'm such a dummy…" She met Bonnie's gaze and continued with an edge in her voice, "I sure would hate it, if anyone else was about to be a dummy as well."

Stefan started thinking of the fruit baskets that he could send to Caroline as a thank you. "So, Bonnie you didn't finish. Do you want me to give you a ride?"

"Yeah, Bon, do you want him to _give you a ride_ ," Caroline asked in amusement.

Both Stefan and Caroline laughed, and they laughed even harder when they noticed how red her cheeks were getting.

"Ugh, Care. Seriously?"

"What? It was just an innocent question."

"Fine. Yes. I would very much like it if you gave me a ride, Stefan." They started to snicker, and Bonnie's embarrassment hiked up even further. "To the party! I would very much like it if you gave me a ride, to the party! Jeez."

Stefan and Caroline high-fived. Bonnie put her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment. Elena sat back in her chair dejected, but she tried to hide it behind a smile. And Matt (poor oblivious Matt) was still rubbing his shin, trying to figure out why Care was mad at him.

 **Well guys, that's it for now.**

 **A quick heads up: I will certainly be changing things to make it work with my storyline. Although, there are definitely things that will be changed because I don't remember exactly what happens in the show. Nor do I remember the timeline of certain events. I pretty much only watched the show for Bonnie and didn't even watch the last two seasons (besides the last three episodes of the series).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone!**

 **Sorry it has taken so long for me to update this story. I've been busy with school and also writing updates for some of the other stories I have going.**

 ****Side Note****

 **I have what will be a one shot of Bonnie basically giving almost everyone the middle finger and being a badass witch. It doesn't really have any dialog, because it's more of a recounting of what happens after she realizes that she's basically on her own. But if you would like to read it, let me know and I'll clean it up and post it for you.**

 **Apologies for any mistakes.**

 **Here you go.**

 _Night of the party_

Bonnie here's a knock at the door and takes one last glance in the mirror. Her hair was slightly curled at the ends, framing her face. She didn't really have much make up on, just some mascara, eyeliner, and some lip gloss. Plus, she decided to be casual with her outfit by just wearing a nicer, form fitting spaghetti strap top, jeans, and her converses.

"Casual, Bonnie. Keep it casual. This is just two new friends, going to a party together. Nothing more, nothing less." She breathed out a sigh, and startled as she heard another knock. "Right, it might help if you answer the door."

She opened the door to see wildflowers, before Stefan lowered the bouquet and smiled.

"For you my lady."

Bonnie laughed, as she accepted them. "Thank you. I love wildflowers, how'd you know."

He shrugged his shoulders, "They just looked so pretty and happy, and that made me think of you."

She blushed, and quickly excused herself to put them in water. When she returned, she saw that he was still standing outside.

"How rude of me. I didn't mean to leave you to standing outside."

"No worries. I want you to invite me in when you feel comfortable, and not a moment sooner." He said this with a teasing tone, but his eyes told her he was serious. "Shall we, my lady?"

She laughed as she took he offered arm. He led the way to his very nice and expensive looking car. He helped her inside, closed the door, and made his way around to the driver's seat.

It was quite. At first he thought it was just because Bonnie seemed shy. He smirked, thinking that she was just so cute. Then, suddenly, a new scent filled his senses.

 _Fear._

"Bonnie?"

He heard her heart racing, and her blood pumping through her veins.

"Bonnie, are you okay." He tried to think of what could have caused her to react this way.

"Um," she squeaked, fear lacing her voice. "I, uh, I'm fine. Sorry if I'm not very talkative. It takes me a while before I start feeling comfortable with people."

Now, had Stefan been a normal guy, this would have assuaged his worries. But he wasn't, and one look at her and he realized she was trying to make herself smaller. _The way prey might when it realizes it's being hunted_.

Shit.

She knows.

How?

Stefan pulled to the side of the road, only about a mile or so from where the turnoff was for the party. He turned in his seat and watched her.

This did nothing to calm Bonnie down, it in fact seemed to scare her even more. She started searching for the handle, forgetting she still had her seatbelt on.

He reached out to touch her and calm her down.

"Bonnie-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME! What are you? What are you?!"

"Bonnie, I won't touch you. See? I'll keep my hands where you can see them. Just, please, look at me." He said this with his hands both held up and slightly in front of him.

She looked at him, searching.

"Bonnie, can you tell me why you're afraid of me?"

"When you touched me, I felt death. I felt death and I saw death. What are you?" She whispered that last part.

He took a moment to realize, of course. Of course she felt death; she's a witch. 'I should have realized. I mean she is a descendant of Emily and Sheila's. How could I have not known that she would know as soon as we touched?" Stefan was internally scolding himself.

"Before I tell you, I want you to know that _I will not hurt you."_ He said this pleadingly, while trying to convey with his eyes that he was telling the truth. "Please, believe me, Bon. Please."

She swallowed. "Okay."

"I'm a vampire." Bonnie quickly leaned back further. "But I only drink the blood of animals."

"Good Goddess above! Next you'll be telling me you sparkle in the sun."

"What? Why would I sparkle?" He asked this, thrown completely off track.

"Twilight. You know, that crappy vampire book and movie series? The main vampire family only hunted animals."

"Oh. I must have missed that one."

"It's truly not worth your time."

"Got it. But, to answer your question, I don't sparkle. I'd, uh, I would like to show you my vampire face… if it's not too much. I just want you to know that even in that form I can control myself."

She tried to lean back further, but she was already pressed against the door. She waved her hand, "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Angel."

He chuckled lightly, "I got that reference."

Bonnie relaxed just a bit, only to tense even further when she saw his face transform.

Black veins surrounded black eyes, his canines lengthened out. He quickly changed back, when he saw her reaction.

"I'm truly not sure it this is better or worse than the vampire faces on Buffy. What has my life become?" She was muttering to herself, but he could here every word.

"Yeah, Buffy while good, is not quite accurate. You see, wooden stakes can kill us, but holy water really is more water we can drink. Crosses are pointless, unless of course you are religious. It is truly astonishing how many vampires still attend church every week. But I digress."

"Whoa. Anything else?"

"Our sense of smell, sound, and sight is quite heightened. We also are extremely strong and fast."

"Got it." She calmed down as she was listening. "I guess, if you promise not to sneak into my room, or put me on your back and call me 'spider-monkey,' then I guess maybe you aren't so bad."

"I don't get that reference either, so I'm going to assume it's something else from Twilight." She nodded. "Okay, well the gist is that unless invited in, a vampire cannot enter a home that is owned by a mortal."

"At least Buffy was right about something." She realized something, "Is that why you said you didn't want me to invite you in until I was sure that's what I wanted?"

"That is correct."

"Gotcha. This is so out there, I've got to tell you. The next thing I know, you'll be telling me that my Grams was telling the truth about us being witches."

"Well, actually-"

"SHUT UP! Are you kidding? I'm a witch?"

"It's why you felt death when you touched me. Witches have to be able to sense when they are in the presence of a vampire."

"Oh. Huh, that's pretty cool, I guess."

"I really should have known not to touch you, because you're a witch. I would have preferred to have this conversation on your terms. You know, like somewhere you felt safe. Like the Grill or something, and not on the side of the road next to the woods."

"That would have been nice. Wait, why should you have known that I was a witch?"

"Uh, I knew your grandmother… of sorts."

"You know Grams."

"Technically? Yes, but I was actually talking about Emily. She's really your great, great, great grandmother… give or take a great."

"Whoa, dude. How old are you and why are you hanging out with teenagers?"

He laughed, and rubbed his neck in embarrassment. "Uh, I'm around 165 years old. And you won't believe how hard it is to get people to take you seriously when you look like you either just got out of high school or should still be in it. I mean I can always just compel them, but it requires a lot of strength."

"Uh… Compel?"

"Vampires can look someone in the eyes and make them do something." He saw her face, "It only works on the non-supernatural. So, you have nothing to worry about; being a witch and all."

"Hmm. I feel like I owe my Grams a big apology, for not believing her."

"I'm sure she understands."

"Yeah, but I just thought she needed to lay off the sauce. You know?"

"Yeah. Although, from what I remember about Sheila... She could finish a good bottle of wine quite quickly."

"So, you really do know my Grams?"

"Yes, I came back around '94 and got to know her. She does not mess around, and had no patience for people trying to charm her. But, she was willing to look past what I am."

"That sounds like her."

They sat for a little while longer talking. It was mostly her throwing out random questions about vampire lore that she either read or watched on tv. After about five minutes of silence, Stefan took a chance.

"So, Bonnie," he cleared his throat. "Did you want me to take you home, or do you think that you can stand attending a party with me?"

"Eh. I doubt that this night could truly get any weirder, so why not. Onward to the party, good vampire."

He chuckled and started the car.

If only Stefan had explained better. She would have known that, as far as vampires go, he's a rarity. Then, maybe they wouldn't have been so caught off guard.

There are far more dangerous vampires that go bump in the night.

****Chapter End****

 **So? Was this okay? Too much too soon? I just felt like, sooner or later she was going to touch him. In my mind, though, the reason why she didn't in Mystic Grill was because she would have been too shy to give him her own number… The way she gave him Elena's in the pilot. So, I imagine that Caroline would have provided it for him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again!**

 **I am glad that everyone is hanging in with me. Seriously, thanks for all of the reviews. You guys rock!**

 **So, without further ado….**

 _Night of the Party, cont'd_

"So, if someone drinks your blood do they like automatically become a," Bonnie looked around as they walked from where the cars were parked. "Do they become a vamp automatically, or do you have to bit them first."

Stefan paused, turning to appreciate the wonder that is Bonnie Bennett. She had taken his secret much better than he had anticipated. "Nope. I mean technically you do have to have vampire blood in your system to become one… But you have to die with it still in your body."

She narrowed her eyes and nodded, processing this information.

"So, what about werewolves?"

"What?"

"I mean, I never thought they were real… But I mean, they are just as likely to be real as vampires, right? Are they more wolf man, or like they actually transform into a wolf once a month? Or like, is it closer to Teen Wolf, because I always loved-"

"Bonnie!"

Suddenly, Bonnie found herself wrapped in the arms of a bubbly blonde. If Stefan didn't know better, he would have sworn that she had moved at vampire speed.

"You're here! I thought you were never coming."

Bonnie laughed at her dramatic friend. "Care, you knew Stefan was picking me up. I mean you practically orchestrated it."

"But you took forevvvver! I was afraid that you and Stefan decided to forego the party and just make out like any other two normal high school students would have."

Stefan chuckled. Just then he saw Elena walk up and she gave him a smile. He nodded at her before his eyes were drawn back to the other two girls. Or better yet, before his eyes were drawn back to Bonnie.

"Hi guys."

"Elena, tell Bonnie that she took forever."

"Hey, I'm going to go get something to drink. Would either of you care for something."

Caroline just waved him off and dragged Bonnie and Elena a little further away to find out any gossip. He shrugged and went to find something for him and Bonnie.

"Actually, tell her that she should have jumped Stefan's bones as soon as they were in the car."

Elena's eyes volleyed back and forth between her two friends. She laughed nervously, "uhh. No comment?"

"You know that I've known Stefan for less than 48hrs right?"

"Yes, but I was sensing major flirtage just now. You guys so like each other, I just know it."

"I don't even know why he would like me."

"Ugh!" Caroline took Bonnie by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Bonnie, I hate that you don't seem to get how amazing you are. Seriously, you are the best friend a person could have, you are a cheerleader, super smart, funny, and hot as hell. I will kick anyone's ass if they tell you different… even yours!"

Elena, who'd previously been a passive participant in the conversation stood up straight. 'Seriously, Elena? Ugh, am I seriously jealous because Bonnie caught Stefan's eyes and not me? What is wrong with me? Caroline is right. Bonnie is the best friend that I could ask for. Plus, my entire reasoning for breaking up with Matt is because I needed space to figure my life out. So, stop moping and be a good friend!"

With a nod, Elena gave Bonnie a playful punch on her shoulder. "Yeah! You are amazing, Bon. I mean there's no possible way that I could have made it through this past summer without you. If anyone deserves to catch Stefan's eyes, it's you. Plus, Caroline is right… You are like super hot."

The three girls all exchange looks, before smiling and doing a group hug.

"Thanks guys. You both are pretty amazing yourselves. But, I don't even know if he likes me like that. It turns out, he kind of already knew my family." Bonnie freaked out a bit, "I uh, I mean, his family and my family apparently go back. My grandmother, um taught his father in college, I guess. So, maybe he just heard the Bennett name and was latching on to something familiar."

Caroline and Elena give each other a quick look before they look back at Bonnie and say, "Nope."

Caroline continued, "Bons, Stefan has been giving you sex eyes since he walked in to the Grill, last night. And considering that you have a couple classes with him, I can only assume that he was giving you the same look. Dude totally wants him some Bonnie."

Elena thought back to their history class. "True. I didn't really pay attention to it before, but he definitely did keep glancing in your direction in class yesterday. No doubt about it, Stefan wants you." She laughed and said in a sing-songy voice, "Stefan and Bonnie sitting in a tree!"

Bonnie laughed. "You guys are the worst."

"More like the best! But, it doesn't mean anything if you don't like him."

"Yeah. So… do you?"

"I feel like I shouldn't. I mean, I really do. And it seems crazy, but I feel super comfortable with him. Which is weird, but I just know that he wouldn't lie to me or use me. But I have only known him for a couple of days."

"So that was a… yes? No?"

"Fine. Yes. Yes, I like him. I like Stefan Salvatore. Happy now?"

The brunette and blonde both nodded, wearing twin smug looks on their faces.

Bonnie laughed. Then, just as quickly, she wore a look of pure mortification and slowly turned. She looked up and standing over by the kegs Stefan was staring right at her, wearing a look of satisfaction on his face.

Of course! Of course he heard her. He's a vampire, with enhanced hearing. Why of why couldn't he have just had the hearing of a normal person? He had heard everything and therefore now knew that she liked him.

He wore a smile that was slowly widening. Bonnie, on the other hand, was sporting a deeply red face.

"Oh crap. I'm sorry guys, I have a brother I need to go dry out. I'll see you later?"

They agreed before Elena quickly marched over to her brother and pulled him by his ear.

"Ouch. I would not want to be Jeremy, right now." Bonnie shook her head.

Stefan rejoined Bonnie and Caroline, and the sat around the fire telling stories. After a little while, Caroline spotted Matt and excused herself with a wink aimed at Bonnie.

Suddenly realizing they were alone, Bonnie tensed up when she felt Stefan scoot closer to her on the log.

"So."

"So?"

"So, Bonnie like Stefan huh?"

"Ugh. I hate you. I hate my friends and I hate you."

He laughed.

"Actually, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go die of embarrassment."

"Don't do that Bonnie," he rasped in her ear.

She immediately felt goosebumps along her neck and arms. "Why?"

"Because if you did that, then you'd never get to hear me say how much Stefan likes Bonnie."

She looked up at him, searching his eyes for a lie. She found none.

"Well, far be it from me to stop you. Please, do tell me more."

He threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her even closer, "Well… It all started when I heard a girl say, 'that's a hot back' outside of the front office at school."

Her eyes widened in realization. "Oh, no! Please tell me you didn't actually hear that conversation."

"Excuse me, miss. This is my story."

She made a sound that was a combination of a laugh and a groan. "I beg your pardon, sir. Do continue."

"As I was saying, this girl basically wrote an ode to my back," he laughed as she elbowed him. "And when I turned around, do you know what I saw? I saw the most glorious creature to have ever existed. Her beauty was that of goddess, and in her heart-stopping green eyes, there was the mischievous look of a pixie. After my spirit returned to my body, I knew that I must get to know her. And imagine my pleasure, upon finding out that we shared a couple of classes."

Bonnie sat there, stunned and unbelievably happy. "I-"

"You what?" Stefan asked before he put the pieces together.

Bonnie's heartrate had picked up again and she was looking around worriedly.

"Bon, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Stef. I just got hit with a bad feeling. It's almost like what I felt when you first touched me, but worse. Something's wrong."

Just then a scream rang out. Everyone froze briefly, before running in the direction of the scream. Once there, they saw Elena and Jeremy trying to apply pressure to a wound on Vicki Donovan's throat.

"Oh my god, Stefan. That's Vicki; that's Matt's sister. What kind of animal would do this?"

"Bonnie, this wasn't an animal."

"Then, what?" She asked, fearing she knew the answer.

"It was," he looked around, "someone like me. Only, they don't eat woodland creatures." He started walking back towards the cars. "If there's more like me, this means bad news."

"Wait! There are more like you?"

"Not like me. Bonnie, this is bad. We need to go."

"But Care and Elena…"

She looked around and saw that the sheriff's department had arrived along with paramedics. Elena dragged Jeremey with her to her car. Matt talked to the paramedics, frantically. Bonnie figured that he'd ride with them to the hospital.

Caroline hugged her mom. "Are you okay, Care? Need a ride home?"

She sent Bonnie a quick smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I'm fine. Thanks, though. My mom wants to take me home as soon as she's finished here. I can't believe an animal would attack like that!"

"I know. It's all crazy. But did you want us to wait with you, until your mom finishes up?"

"Oh, no thanks. You guys are totally fine to leave. Stefan, please drive carefully. That's my best friend in the whole world right there."

He agreed, the girls hugged, and they were on their way. The car ride home was just as quiet as the car ride there. Only this time, they were both worried.

****Chapter End****


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Finally updating this story, sorry it has taken so long. My brain just hasn't wanted to do anything with this story for a while. But alas, here we are.**

 **To everyone who has reviewed this story, thank you so so much for taking the time to do so. Thank you to anyone who has read any of my stories. But big shout out to all of the other writers out there, who constantly inspire me with their stories.**

 _Sheila 'Grams' Bennett's Residence_

As Stefan pulled the car into the drive he noticed immediately that Sheila was standing on her porch, as if she had been waiting for something, or someone… Them? As he turned off the car he looked over at Bonnie, for what had to have been the millionth time in this fairly short car ride, and noticed once more how quiet she was.

"Hey. Your grams looks like she was expecting us."

That caught Bonnie's attention and she quickly looked up, saw her grandmother and sighed. "I guess I should have known long ago that she was telling the truth about being a witch. She always knows when I'm upset and coming her way."

He reached over and gave her hand a light squeeze before quickly exiting and rounding the car to her side. He opened the door, helped her out, and as they turned and walked over to the intimidating woman, he kept his hand on her lower back.

"Stefan Salvatore."

"Sheila, it's great to see you. Although, I wish it were under better circumstances."

She narrowed her eyes, gazing back and forth from him to her granddaughter, taking note of his hand placement. "And what are the circumstances, Salvatore. All I know, is that something happened and that my grandbaby was upset. Now tell me, did you do something to upset her."

"Grams, stop." Bonnie decided to intervene, "Stefan didn't do anything, unless you want to count him flirting with me. Vicki Donavan was attacked by a vampire at the party tonight."

"So then you know, about what we are? What he is?"

"Yup. Let me tell you, it was a lot easier to accept the idea of vampires and witches, when nobody was in danger. Now, part of me just wants to rewind this day and forget."

Stefan looked down at the young girl who had captivated him, and felt a heavy weight settle on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Bonnie. If I knew what was going to happen tonight, I would have tried to stop it, or at least better prepared you for what most vampires are really like."

"It's not your fault. I should have figured, if there is one of you then there must certainly be more out there. Not all vampires can be Angels, some are Spike and Drusilla."

Despite the heavy mood, the three of them couldn't help chuckle at Bonnie's description. "Is Vicki going to be alright?"

"She lost a lot of blood, but the paramedics think that they got to her in the nick of time. Care's mom said that if she had been found even five minutes later, that she would be dead. So, keep your fingers crossed and send good vibes her way."

"I'll do more than that, you and I will go visit her first thing in the morning. We can kill two birds that way. I'll cleanse and purify her room and you can learn the basic skill every witch should know. Then, you and I are going to have a long conversation about your heritage. Stefan, keep us appraised on the situation. But for now, I think it would be best if you two said your goodnights and you try to get some rest, baby." Sheila nodded to Stefan before turning to go inside to wait for her granddaughter.

"I'm so sorry that the night ended like this. I promise Bonnie, I'll get to the bottom of this. I want you to feel safe in your town, and not worried or on edge."

"It wasn't your fault. I just think that I need to get some sleep, like Grams said. Maybe when I wake up in the morning, I will have made sense of the situation."

He nodded and reached out a hand to touch her, before pulling back quickly like he changed his mind.

She raised a brow, "You can touch me, I'm not afraid of you. I still like you and want to get to know you better, I'm just really tired and confused about everything else." She grabbed his hand in both of hers, "I promise we will talk tomorrow, but for now I just want my Grams' tea and sleep. Okay?"

He looked into her eyes, trying to gauge if she was telling the truth, but all he saw was honesty. Relieved that she wasn't upset with him or now disgusted by what he was, he nodded. "Okay. Get some sleep. I'll call first thing tomorrow and see how you are feeling." He kissed the back of her hand before releasing it as he took a step back, and watched her follow the path her grandmother had previously taken.

Stefan slammed his was into the Salvatore Boardinghouse and followed the sound of his great great nephew's heart, into the kitchen. Zach looked up and immediately asked, "Is it true? Did a vampire attack Vicki Donavan?"

"Yes."

"I thought we agreed that you would behave yourself or just go. We can't afford you slipping up like this."

"Zach, calm down. It wasn't me, I was with Bonnie for pretty much the entire night."

He looked at his uncle, "If not you, then who was it?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out." With that he walked up the stairs to his room and then he calmly closed the door behind him. He rested his forehead against the door and took a deep breath, thinking back on the rollercoaster of a night. Suddenly he heard something rush past him, and he whirled around and noticed his balcony door was open. A crow cawed out from the other side of the room and he turned his head to look. Stefan felt the hairs on the back of his neck and arms raised and he turned back to see a pale, black-haired man.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that whenever Stefan Salvatore is even remotely close to happy, something always tries to correct the situation… Specifically, one Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older, estranged, vindictive brother, who had promised to make his life a living hell. It's just as well that Stefan hadn't had a chance to get too comfortable.

"Damon."

"Hello, brother." Damon smirked.

"Crow's a bit much don't you think?"

"Wait 'til you see what I can do with the fog," he wiggled his eyebrows.

Stefan clenched his jaw before asking, "When'd you here?"

Damon pushed away from Stefan's desk and started looking through and messing with the items that littered the bookshelves. "Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school, now could I? Your hair's different. I like it."

"It's been fifteen years, Damon."

"Thank god! I couldn't take another day of the 90s. That horrible grunge look," he scoffs, "did _not_ suit you. Remember Stefan, it's im-"

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"A guy can't miss his brother?"

"If the guy is you and the brother is me, the person you promised an eternity of misery to… then, no. That girl is still alive, which does not bode well for you."

Damon pulls his lips back in a mock grimace. "That could be a problem… for you."

"I'm not worried. Why are you here, now?" Stefan stares at Damon steadily.

"I could ask you the same question. Although, I think that that answer can be summed up into one word…"

Stefan worried briefly that Damon knew about Bonnie. He would definitely have to ensure that she was drinking vervain. Now that he thinks about it, Sheila has probably been making sure of that for years.

"…Elena." Damon did that thing with his eyes, making it seem like he had just caught you in a trap. When Stefan's brows quirked and the corner of his lips twitched, as if he was suppressing a grin, some of the wind was taken out of Damon's sails.

"Well, in a way you are correct. I stayed because I wanted to make sure that she wasn't Katherine and wouldn't go on some murder spree. But I quickly realized that Elena is human, and I had no worries in regards to her."

"If you aren't staying for Katherine's imposter, why are you staying?"

"Sometimes it is nice to go home… although hardly ever with you lurking in the background. Honestly, I should have known better to think that my return would escape your notice. I'm planning on staying, for a while at least. I'm tired of constantly moving and looking over my shoulder for you."

"So, I'm to believe that this has nothing to do with the imposter. You don't care about her at all?" Damon cocked his head to the side and tried to get a reading on whether Stefan was telling the truth or not.

"Believe what you want Damon, you always have. And why should I care? I didn't love Katherine, she had to compel me. As for Elena, I care for her in that she is an innocent with no ties to any of this." He gestures between himself and his brother. "It's not her fault she was cursed with genes that make her look and sound exactly like the woman who helped drive a wedge between us. She seems… nice, I guess. Honestly, I get weirded out every time I see her or hear her voice. Very unsettling."

"If that's so, then why have I seen you hanging out with her on more than one occasion?"

"Stalking, brother? Perhaps it is you who has gotten blindsided by the pretty face of our past. Now, if you wouldn't mind leaving, I've got somewhere to be tomorrow."

To the surprise of both brothers, Damon did leave. Quietly. To say that Stefan had not reacted the way he had come to expect was disconcerting. Sure, when he had first run into the clone he had hoped for an instant that it was his love. But after that brief moment, he quickly understood that she was just a teenage girl. Although he had been quite taken with her, enough that he told her that he wanted her to get everything she was looking for, while he was compelling her memory of him away.

So, what had he missed when he, through the eyes of his crow, watched Stefan and Elena's brief interaction outside of the boy's restroom in the school? Had Stefan not come to the rescue of dear Elena when their history teacher was being a dick? Was he not sitting next to Elena at the Grill, with her leaning in close to him? What had he missed?

Whatever it was, he would figure it out. He would make Stefan miserable and he would find a way to free Katherine. Once he did, watch out world because they would burn it down.

**** **Chapter End******

 **So, this is what came out. I wanted to change Stefan's interaction with Zach a bit, because 1) I forgot that there was a couple who died at the beginning of the first episode, and that was when Zach confronted Stefan and 2) Because honestly, I feel like Stefan is a bit calmer in my story.**

 **Also, his interaction with Damon starts of pretty much the same, but I didn't want Stefan to seem too worried about Vicki being bitten and surviving because Bonnie already knows about him being a vampire. Plus, she and Sheila are on his side currently (hopefully always, but who knows with stories) so he feels more secure and less on edge. Also, Damon would totally see Elena near Stefan and automatically assume that he had a crush on her, because Damon is all about the transference of his feelings to anyone with Katherine's face. My opinion only.**

 **I don't know if I'll put that toxic relationship together in this story, but I do have something very specific that I want to do in regards to him and Bonnie. What is it? When will it happen? Why am I teasing you? I won't tell you what it is. I have no idea when it will happen, let's say sometime around the whole Emily/Bonnie and Damon showdown. And I am teasing you, because it will help me remember the direction that I want this story to go in.**

 **Don't worry Stefonnie is totally endgame. Vicki will not die… because honestly Matt deserves to have someone in his life live and care about him.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi. Hey. Hello… It's me. How ya doing? I'm sorry it's been so long and I'm also sorry because I can't guarantee that it won't be longer next time. But, I will promise that I will always return to my stories and eventually complete them.**

 **Anyway, quick refresh; Vicki was attacked, Bonnie knows and her and Sheila are going to do a cleanse on her hospital room, and Stefan wants Bonnie something fierce.**

 _Mystic Falls Hospital_

Bonnie and her Grams arrived early to the hospital the next day, only to run into Stefan almost immediately. "Hey, I was hoping I would run into you both."

Sheila raised a brow and scoffed as she gazed between her grandbaby and the vampire, "I'll just bet you did." She reached into her bag and pulled out a thick leather bound book. "Bonnie, are you ready to learn your first spell?"

"You betcha, Grams. You said that cleansing her room and her mind would help her, right?"

"Yes. Plus, it balances out the energy surrounding this girl. Unlike Matt, whose energy has always remained pretty balanced, Vicki like her mother has always leaned towards more negative and darker energies. Hopefully, this along with Stefan's compulsion will ease her suffering."

"And I can use any help I get with compelling her." Stefan muttered to himself, but Bonnie heard.

"Why's that?"

"As you know, I feed off of animals, which gets the job done, but it leaves me and my compelling abilities a bit weaker. So, having Vicki's energies and in turn hopefully her mind, more balanced should allow for the compulsion to take deeper."

Sheila nodded, "Speaking of which, we should get to it before someone comes in."

"Right, I'm surprised that Matt hasn't taken up residence at his sister's bedside."

"He has, but I was able to compel him to go waste time trying to find something to eat for the next forty minutes or so."

Bonnie narrowed her eyes at Stefan, "Please don't make compelling my friends and family a thing. Because I might have to kick your ass if you are going around messing with their minds."

Stefan raised his hands palms facing Bonnie, "Hey, I would prefer I didn't have to even do this. But if it makes you feel better, I promise that I will only use my ability in dire situations. And if I do, I will always tell you."

With that, they agreed and the two witches got down to doing the cleansing spell and then let Stefan do his thing.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

 _Mystic Grill_

Elena Gilbert walked into the grill that served as a meet up place for both the teen and adult population in Mystic Falls. She glanced around and grimaced when she saw Caroline sitting at a table. Despite the two of them seeming fine at the party and whatnot, one could never tell with Caroline, she always seemed to lean more towards the enemy side of frenemies.

The Gilbert girl grimaced again as she thought about the previous night and how it ended with Vicki in going to the hospital. She still couldn't believe that she and Jeremy were the ones who found her, what with Jeremy literally tripping over Vicki. She had plans to hang out at the grill for a bit before taking Matt some food later.

Sighing in resignation, Elena decided to make her way over to the blonde. "Hi, Caroline. How are you holding up?"

Caroline looked up at Elena with a look of sadness. "I'm fine. But never mind about me, you were the ones who found Vicki. How are you holding up? How's Jeremy? Don't he and Vicki kind of have a thing?"

"He's shaken up, but what do you mean? Vicki and my little brother have a thing? What?"

"I'm sorry, I so did not mean to expose anything. But I thought you knew, you are always trying to pull him back into some semblance of the Jeremy we used to know. So… I just assumed you knew."

"No. I most certainly did not. But that explains where he was always disappearing to this summer. I just thought he was going to get more drugs or getting high with those drugs. I never even thought that he might be hooking up with Matt's sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry. And to be fair, I don't know that they've actually been hooking up. I just know that they have definitely seemed closer lately. At least, they do when Tyler isn't around. But I get it."

"What?! You do?"

"Granted I don't know what it is like to lose not just one but both parents, no offense. But I do know what grief is like. And sure, mine is for my father leaving us so he can be with a guy (which it's like, I don't care that you are gay, I care that you decided to leave me too! Why can't he be gay here?), but I still felt grief when he left. And it affects people differently. For you, it made you want to pull away from Matt. For Jeremy, it probably made him want to be closer to someone. That someone just so happens to be Vicki."

"Wow… That is incredibly insightful, Caroline."

"Yeah, well. Just because I'm talking all the time doesn't mean I'm not also seeing. Plus, it would obviously be easier for me to notice than you. You do a pretty good job of trying to pull him back from the ledge, but you are also still grieving." She shrugged apologetically and sent a small smile to the brunette sitting across from her.

Elena returned it, feeling like her and Caroline were possibly on the same page for the first time since the beginning of middle school. Thinking of everything she had just learned, Elena glanced over as the door was opened.

"Whoa. Who is that? And how are his eyes so blue?"

Caroline laughed, "If this were just a few days ago, I would so call dibs. But, I think I am going to pass."

Elena looked back at her friend questioningly, "You okay?"

"Yeah. Let's just say, the past couple of days have been interesting. And I'm working through something. But believe me when I say that he is all yours."

"Hmm." The brown eyed girl looked back at the raven haired guy who was taking a seat about two tables away. "Maybe… Maybe, I should take a page out of your book. I mean, he's got to be what? Like at least 23? That's definitely not healthy, right?"

"I don't know much about healthy relationships. My dad married my mom and he's gay. So…"

They both look at each other and then burst out laughing.

"Oh look, there's Stefan!" Elena said, still smiling.

Caroline sent her an impish grin, "Hmm, me thinks we should shake him down for info on him and Bonnie."

Laughing, Elena agreed. "Me thinks you are right."

Turning, they both called out, "Hey Stefan! Over here."

He glanced away from Damon and saw Bonnie's two friends. Deciding to ignore Damon for now, he headed over to the girls' table. "Well, hello Caroline. Hello Elena. Would you be so kind to allow me to join you?"

Smirking as he bowed, the girls nodded and the vampire joined them.

"So, Stefan, tell us more about yourself."

"Well, I traveled a lot as a kid. Military family. I-."

"Blah blah blah. I found all of that out in like ten minutes. What I want to know is if you are someone we need to worry about. You see, while Elena and I aren't always on the same page, there has always been one thing that we can agree upon…"

Elena tilts her head and narrows her eyes. "Bonnie."

The vampire noticed Damon lean toward his drink, but Stefan could tell that his brother was listening to their conversation. Intrigued on what could be keeping his brother in Mystic Falls. And as much as Stefan wished he could put off his brother finding out about Bonnie, he knew that trying to divert the conversation would make it even more obvious how important Bonnie is to him.

"Exactly. Bonnie. She is our very best friend and you could travel the world for a billion years and never find someone as amazing as her. Do you understand? If you ever hurt her we will take you apart piece by piece,"

"With a rusty knife."

"Oh yes! We will take you apart piece by piece with the dullest and rustiest knife there is, and see how long you can stay conscious before finally putting you out of your misery."

Elena nodded in agreement as the two girls gave Stefan the death glare.

Stefan, in turn, waited a beat, appreciating that these two teens were more terrifying in their protective fierceness over someone who had supernatural abilities. "I can honestly say that you two are terrifying. I can also honestly say that I will never hurt Bonnie on purpose, but if I do then I will gladly help you search for that dull and rusty knife."

They looked at him searchingly for another minute or so before deciding that he passed their test.

Elena flagged down a server, before turning back to Stefan. "So, did you kiss yet?"

"Well, I…"

"Please, if he had do you think he'd be here?"

"So true, he'd probably be standing on her porch begging her for another kiss."

"Ha! Oh, and he'd probably craft some sort of ode to her lips. He seems like a poetry type of guy."

"Oh my goodness, yes! 'Your lips are smooth as silk.'"

"'They taste as sweet as honey.'"

Stefan decides to just join in. "'They gleam and taunt and draw me in. I can't tell where they stop and mine begin.'"

He smirks as the girls burst out laughing. "What can I say? I haven't even kissed them yet, and they are already inciting me to write poetry."

Caroline claps her hands together and shouts, "I knew it! I so called that you were the brooding, tortured writer type."

Elena asked, "Where is she, anyway?"

"I saw her and her grandmother at the hospital, visiting the girl that got attacked by the wild animal. Miss Sheila said that she and Bonnie were spending quality time together."

"Probably, to try and convince her that she's a witch," Elena said.

Stefan whipped his eyes to Elena, hoping he heard wrong or that Damon hadn't heard anything at all. "What?"

"Is Grams still going on about that?"

"Yep, Bonnie was telling me about it when she picked me up on the first day of school."

"Normally, this would be the point where I say something about Grams needing to lay off the booze. But I'm going to say that, Bonnie always was able to tell when something was about to go down, or when she was needed. You remember how, she started calling me at 6:37pm for a few days leading up to my father leaving us? After he told my mom, and walked out the door that final time, I looked at the clock and it was 6:37. And Bonnie called exactly on time."

Stefan saw Damon sit up straight, and really pay attention to them.

"She did insist on all of us learning CPR a month or so before the accident with my parents. Granted, the CPR was performed on me but it is weird. Plus, she has always been amazing at finding lost objects."

"So true. Grams is probably the sanest out of all of us."

As the three kept talking the blue eyed brother of the teen vampire a few tables away, processed what he had just learned. His baby bro, was staying in a town that held a clone of the woman they both loved, and his motivation for staying was not the clone, but another teen? A possible witch? What family of witches did Damon know that still reside in Mystic Falls? The answer was easy.

Looked like it was time to look in on his charges. Besides, it had been a while since he had checked on the Bennetts. In fact the last time he had Abbie was just about to pop with the next generation of his witchy charges.

SBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSBSB

 _Mystic Falls High School Monday Morning_

"Hey Care, wait up!"

The blonde stopped a few feet away from her locker to wait for her best friend. "Hey," she said minus most of her usual pep.

"Hey, how are you doing? I wish you would have let us take you home the other night so you wouldn't have had to wait there while your mom finished."

"Well, being that it was some sort of animal attack, my mom was able to pass it off to a few deputies. Especially since they seemed to decide on ignoring the whole, drunk teenagers thing. I just can't believe that that happened. I mean poor Vicki, I know she has been going through her grungy drug phase but she doesn't deserve that. Nobody does."

Bonnie sighed, she really wished she could confide in Caroline about what was going on. Thank goodness she has her Grams and Stefan. "I know. And poor Matt, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, I stopped by the hospital and talked with him for a bit. You?"

"Same. I was just there, and Vicki woke up while I was there; which he was obviously so relieved about."

Caroline immediately turned to fully face Bonnie, with a smile on her face. "OMG! Really? Way to bury the lead, Bennett! How was she? Did she say anything?!"

Bonnie laughed, "No, she didn't really say anything because the doctors didn't want her aggravating the bite and the stitches. But she was able to ask for water, say Matt's name, and smile at him and squeeze his hand, before the entire medical staff descended upon her room. And by that time, I only had a couple more minutes before I had to head here (speaking of which, I promised Matt to get his homework from his teachers, I figured you could get anything from the classes that you two share). But back to the point, I could tell how relieved he was that she seemed okay, well as okay as you can be after something like that."

"Yay! I'm so happy that she's awake. I can't even imagine what it would be like had it been worse, can you? Poor Matty would be alone in that house. And of course I'll totally help with the homework. I figured I could cancel cheerleading practice, and you, me, and Elena could all go visit. Unless you need to do something afterwards with your Grams."

"I do need to do something, but it isn't until later. So that actually works out perfectly." She stops and tilts her head, observing her taller friend.

Caroline fidgets slightly, before she just gets fed up with the staring, "Okay, out with it Bonnie Bennett. Why are you staring at me like that?!"

Bonnie's lips lift on one side of her mouth, "I was just thinking that you seem different."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, and please don't take this the wrong way, you seem calmer and nicer."

"Nicer? Like I should be a total raging bitch and just not care about Matt or his sister."

"That's not what I mean and you know it. I know you care about anyone and everyone you meet. But you don't normally show it so easily out in public like this."

"Sooo, I _am_ a bitch."

"No. You are not. You just normally feel more comfortable if people think you are someone who doesn't have feelings. Never mind the fact that I know you feel things usually so deeply. But, you seem like you decided to throw away that persona. And you also seem like you aren't so consumed with competing with Elena anymore. I mean in the past week we've all had how many conversations together in which A) everyone participated B) they didn't get awkward or uncomfortable or C) ended with me playing mediator? Because I feel like it has been different, or is that me projecting what I want it to be like with my two best friends? Did I make things awkward and uncomfortable, now? Please, tell me I didn't?"

Caroline stared for a few moments before she sighed and nodded in agreement. "Okay, fair. You are right. While you and I have no shortage in real conversations, they don't normally happen outside one of our houses. I guess, I have you to thank for that."

Bonnie yanked her head back in confusion. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You, the person who always has everyone's back and still calls me on Wednesday night because you know that Wednesdays used to be just for my dad and me, before he left us. For so long, I thought that I had to be in competition with Elena because I was so used to her getting everything without having to even try. I always figured that I had to get to guys first or be more forward and flirty with them to even see me. I thought that if my skirts were shorter and showed more leg, they would focus their attention on me. And it kind of worked, but that's not the type of attention I want."

"I'm confused, how did I help you though?"

"Did you know that, when I saw Stefan I immediately had a crush?"

"Oh God Care! I mean, I know you said the whole thing about a spring wedding… But you were the one who was encouraging me to go out with Stefan, so I thought you were just joking. I'm so sor-!"

"Pish posh, Bennett! I didn't say that to make you feel guilty or to give you a reason to try and distance yourself from Stefan, because don't think I don't know that you would try to do that. No, I told you because I thought the moment that Elena turned those big, sad, hopeful doe eyes on him that that was it. But you know what? He couldn't even see them through the giant ass heart eyes that he had for you. Like, he wasn't rude to anyone or anything, but it was clear to everyone that he wanted only you. And it was," she took a breath shaking her head, "it was amazing!"

"Wait. What?"

"It was like his inoculation to Elena and his immediate infatuation for the absolute best, funniest, fiercest, hottest, and most loyal person I know gave me the ability to see the bigger picture."

"And what was the bigger picture? Because it better be that you finally realized how amazing you are, just like I've been telling you our whole lives." Bonnie pointed mock-threateningly at Caroline.

She laughed, "Well kind of. I realized that the reason it seems like everything happens so easily for Elena is because of me. I'm looking for it and expecting it so of course that's what I'm seeing. Also, who wants someone who seems so desperate and insecure? I'm not saying that I'm magically cured or anything, I wish. But I realized I can't blame Elena for her winning a competition she didn't even know she was in. And not that Elena isn't pretty cool and whatnot, but it never actually made sense for me to be jealous of her out of everyone at school. Because out of everyone in school, hell, everyone in this town, you Bonnie Bennett were always the bigger threat because you are so damn amazing. But then again, that's probably why I picked Elena, because how the hell could I ever even hope to be on your level?"

Bonnie felt like she was about to cry with pride for her best friend, but also in awe that she really felt that way. "Care…"

"And I realized something else."

"What's that?"

"I realized that you may have somehow internalized my jealousy over Elena and this towns lack of smart boys as meaning that you were somehow less than or not worthy. Because, I saw when Stefan asked you out, you seemed utterly confused as if it were impossible. I mean sure, guys have asked you out before, but I think you thought that you were second choice. But I want you to know that Stefan liking you over Elena or me or anyone else isn't a rarity, because it's not the first time. It was just the first time that a guy ever made it so obvious and had enough courage to ask you straight out like so quickly. You are more than any of us could ask for, more than we could ever deserve. I love you, and I want you to know that you deserve the absolute world. I am so happy that Stefan could help make you see that. But you should know that you don't need a man to show you your self-worth, especially not when you could just ask me."

"Or me" The girls heard and turned to see Elena standing there with tears in her eyes. "Caroline is right. You don't need a man when you have us, but I'm so glad that he sees in you what we do. And if he ever hurts you, he will know a world of pain that he could never even contemplate."

Bonnie started laugh crying as her two best friends pulled her in for a tight group hug. The trio of girls all started laughing loudly, not noticing the smiles they seemed to be bringing to the other students faces around them. Not noticing the smile they had brought to Stefan's face.

 ********Chaptet End********

 **So, my stories are basically just an excuse for me to write scenes in which one or both of her friends actually show how much they actually care about her. Eh, what can you do?**


End file.
